


The Video

by Anthromoth



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Matt is angery, Minor Violence, POV Matt Murdock, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthromoth/pseuds/Anthromoth
Summary: Matt is worried when y/n doesn't show up for their usual lunch date
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Reader
Kudos: 43





	The Video

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, from a fic request received on tumblr (same username @celestewes)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Matt arrives at the office late today. He’s been fairly occupied with his night-job lately that it’s beginning to bleed over into the day. He walks into the small work place at around noon, however, he only heard two of the three heartbeats he’s familiar with. Y/n wasn’t there. It wouldn’t have been so concerning had she not been known to always arrive early for their usual lunch date.

“Hey guys.” Matt says to his friends, trying to dismiss the small nagging in the back of his mind that was telling him something was wrong.

“Oh, look who decided to show.” Foggy jokes.

He lets out a breathy laugh, “I had some things to take care of.” Matt sets down his briefcase on top of the desk in the front room.

“Are one of those things y/n?” Karen asks with a small smirk.

“No, actually. I thought I’d be meeting her here today.” He frowns in response.

“Really? Cuz the last I heard, she was heading to your place last night.” Foggy adds, his heartbeat noticeably picking up.

“What? She never stopped by- I don’t-” Matt was growing more confused and worried, but his rambling was cut off with a loud beep from not only his, but also Karen and Foggy’s phones.

He heard his friends’ sharp gasps in reaction to whatever they were seeing on their screens. “What is it?”

“It’s y/n. A uh- picture of her…” Karen struggles to describe what she’s seeing.

“She’s got blood on her, she’s tied to a chair, I-I can’t tell where she is, but it looks dark.” Foggy continues for her.

Matt feels nauseous and confused and _extremely_ pissed off and he isn’t sure how to react.

He’s about to press for more information when another beep comes from each of their devices. “Shit. We just got sent a video.” Foggy says shakily.

The three of them are huddled close together, leaning over Foggy’s phone as he presses play.

Matt can hear shuffling from the audio. There’s faint voices in the background, speaking a language that was not English.

“What’s happening?” Matt asks, frustrated that for once he can’t pick up on everything using his other senses.

“They’re recording her. She isn’t moving, h-her eyes are closed.” Karen explains.

Then a much more clear voice can be heard. With a thick russian accent, the man addresses each of them by name, “Franklin Nelson, Matthew Murdock, Karen Page. We have something you want. You can have it back, provided you do as we say.”

Matt’s heart is pounding and his anger grows more intense the more he speaks.

“There was a man who came seeking your services yesterday morning. You turned him away. His name is Ivan Chernov and you are going to defend him to the best of your abilities. Should you not do as we say, Ms. y/l/n here will be sure to take your punishment.”

The video ends abruptly after he hears a loud thud. “What was that?” Matt asked frantically.

Neither Karen or Foggy answer right away, seemingly at a loss for words. “Damn it, tell me what just happened!” He shouts.

“Some asshole punched y/n. Matt… she looked really bad.” Foggy says, pacing now.

“Okay, so what do we do?” Karen asks, also beginning to freak out. “I mean- we can’t just defend that piece of shit, can we?”

“Who the hell is he? I don’t remember meeting some crazy russian!” Foggy rambles.

“I do. Me and Karen consulted with him while you were out getting breakfast. He told us what he did for a living and we made it clear to him we don’t defend criminals.” Matt explains. He had no idea at the time what a big deal this prick was, though he was on his Daredevil to-do list.

“And what exactly does he do?”

“Human trafficking, mostly.” Karen answers, disgusted. She takes in a deep breath. “We should call the police.”

“No. Not unless you want them to kill y/n.” Matt says as he clenches his fists by his side.

“Then what do we do?!” Foggy all but shouts.

“We represent Mr. Chernov.” He replies.

“What?” “Excuse me?” Karen and Foggy ask simultaneously, appalled by the idea.

“You two will meet with him, make it seem like we’re going along with their demands. I’ll look into the russian’s affairs, see who I can beat some information out of.”

His friends let out relieved exhales and agree with the plan. They got work on collecting information pertaining to Ivan Chernov and Matt slips on his red suit.

It takes Matt all of six hours to find out where y/n was taken. It turns out loyalty isn’t worth being hung upside down from a fifteen story building. The man that gave him the information found himself waking up on the steps of the NYPD’s doorsteps, tied and gagged.

She was being kept on the third floor of an apartment complex in a well-known russian territory. Most of the resident’s were russian thugs and their family members as well as some druggies that crashed there for a small fee.

Just as he was about to make his way up the side of the building, Matt got a call. “Foggy, I found her, I’ll call you back.”

“Matt, wait! This Chernov guy, he has a brother, Mikhail Chernov. It’s the asshole from the video, man.” Foggy says. “Look, just be careful. They’re not exactly known for leaving loose ends.”

“I will.” Matt replies before hanging up. Of course he hadn’t expected the kidnappers to uphold their end of the deal, but having it confirmed sent a chill up his spine.

He climbs up the fire escape two steps at a time, making sure to be as quiet as possible. He stops when he hears a familiar heartbeat. It’s faint. Too faint. Matt can tell y/n’s taken more than a few hits and his blood begins to boil. He forces his breathing to remain under control so that he can focus on getting her the hell out of here.

Matt waits and listens for more people, but she seems to be alone for now. Slowly, he slides open the window and steps into the rather large barren room. His heart pounds in his chest, terrified of what he will find once he examines her. He doesn’t get the chance to.

With a loud crash the bedroom door flies open and men with guns are swarming in. He counts three of them. One is thin and tall, another is of average height with long hair that’s been pulled into a ponytail, and the last guy is extremely muscular, practically his whole body covered in tattoos.

Matt quickly disarms the scrawny one, elbowing him in the face and pushing his head back into the drywall which knocks him out. Ponytail raises his gun, aiming for Matt’s head. He shoots, but Matt’s reflexes kick in, summersalting to the other side of the room. He grabs the pistol from the first man he’d subdued and throws it forcefully at the guy’s head. He lets out a pained cry and drops his weapon. Matt rushes over to kick him in the face before turning his attention to the last man. In the chaos of all the fighting, the tattooed man had found his way over to y/n. He had cut her loose from the chair’s bindings and held her in a choke hold. She was awake now, if her struggle was any indication.

“Stay back or the girl dies.” He says. It’s definitely the same voice from the video.

Matt holds his hands out in front of him, “Alright. I’m staying back. Let her go.”

Y/n is trying to loosen the grip the man has on her, but it only makes him more irritated. “Or I keep her. She is fun, like plaything.” His russian accent is deep and his menacing tone makes Matt angrier.

“Mikhail, right?” Matt asks, knowing the answer. “Your brother is going to prison and there’s nothing you can do about it. You have no use for her now. Let her go and I’ll let you live.”

“Daredevil does not kill.” He states uncertainly.

“I will if you don’t do as I say.” Matt retorts. He isn’t sure if he actually means it, he’s just so incredibly furious.

Mikhail takes a couple seconds to decide what he’s going to do. Then he’s pushing y/n hard towards Matt before fleeing out the nearby window. He catches her just in time. He wants to chase after that coward and make him pay, but knows he can’t leave her alone. Not right now.

“Matt?” Y/n mutters, slumping in his arms. She feels so weak and tired, it makes his heart hurt.

“Y/n.” Matt breathes, clutching onto her. “You’re okay, you’re okay now.” He says, more to himself than her.

She has her face buried in his neck, her arms hanging by her sides, too tired to reciprocate the tight hold he has on her.

“Let’s get you to a hospital.”

-

Matt visits y/n every day while she’s recovering. She had a broken arm and various bruising on her face and body. His anger fuels the late nights searching for the russian scumbag that did this to her. He does eventually find him and needless to say his injuries far exceeds y/n’s. Now Mikhail and Ivan Chernov are rotting away in a jail cell that they will likely never come out of.

Matt sits beside y/n’s hospital bed when it’s all over, talking with her.

“How are you feeling today?” He asks, grabbing ahold of her hand.

“Like sunshine and rainbows.” Y/n smiles. He lets out a light chuckle at that.

“I’m sure.” Matt goes quiet for a little bit. “I’m so sorry this happened to you, I should have been there. I should have-”

“You couldn’t have known this would happen. It’s not your fault. You saved my life.” She says softly.

He knows that she believes what she is saying is the truth, but he still feels guilty. He decides to let it go for now in lieu of dwelling on it. Matt is just so happy that she’s here, alive, and with him. “I love you.”

Y/n smiles wider. “I love you too. Now come lay next to me, I’m cold.”


End file.
